


Draco Weeps

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is lover laid,<br/>upon a bed which could nearly be<br/>a grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Weeps

Endless tears appear  
upon an angelic face.  
Gray eyes, almost silver.  
Pale fingers shake upon the hand.

Where was his soul?  
Where was his heart?  
How did he lose it all?

Lips they were kissed before,  
now are pale due to sadness,  
ill wishes. It's all gone,  
but memory.

Did the world mean to hurt?  
Or was this childhood dreams melting.  
Could he win back his heart?

Where was his soul?  
Where was his heart?  
How did it he lose it all?

Laughter was his lover's name,  
laughter and love.  
But where was he now?

There is lover laid,  
upon a bed which could nearly be  
a grave.

Secretly they lived.  
Secretly they loved.  
There was no more secrets.

Where was his soul?  
In his lover.

Where was his heart?  
Breaking.

How did he lose it all?  
To save the world.

But green eyes opened to watch.  
Green eyes peer at him.

" Draco..Draco..."

Then he lives again.  
With heart and soul.

-Fin.


End file.
